


Solar Season

by lyo24boi



Series: Hymn For The Cursed [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 spoiler! Scott and Isaac are getting ready to move to a bigger apartment when Derek calls:  this evening's a total solar eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Season

“Isaac!” came Scott’s muffled voice from their bedroom closet.

“Yeah?” Isaac called back, packing spices into a box from the corner-turn pantry under the counter.

“What time are they supposed to be here?” the alpha yelled again.

 “They didn’t say!”  Isaac closed up the box and picked up a larger one from the kitchen table.  He began to place things from the cabinets above the counters inside the new one, most items involving cans or instant mixes.

“You called Harold, right?” Scott said, walking out of their bedroom and placing three stacked boxes down near their front door.

“Yeah,” Isaac replied.  “Said he’d be up in ten minutes.”  Scott nodded and walked back into the bedroom to busy himself with more of the transition of their move.

 _Bzzzzz.  Bzzzzz.  Bzzzzz._ “Hello?” came Scott’s voice from the bedroom.  “Derek?  Hey what’s up?”

Isaac stopped to listen when he faced his own interruption.  _Knock, knock, knock_.  He walked around the end of the counter and opened the front door.  “Hey, Harold,” Isaac said, giving him a half smile.

“Mr. Lahey,” the older man smiled, holding out his hand.  Isaac shook it and let his landlord in.  “I must say, I’m still surprised you called about the vacancy; I was sure it would be empty for a least a month given the state of the economy.”

“Scott and I talked it over and we decided we wanted more space.  We can afford it and plus, I’m a little claustrophobic.”

“Ahh, yes, the Highriser does have an excellent view of the city.  Well, here are the last of the forms; just drop them off as soon as you can.  With the additional money for the deposit.”

“Thanks, Harold,” Isaac said, taking the forms and placing them on the kitchen table next to them.

“Is your partner in?”

Isaac nodded.  “Scott’s in the bedroom.  I think he’s on the phone with an old _friend_ of ours.”

“Alright then; tell him I stopped by and said thank you for taking care of Bear.”

“Will do,” Isaac said, smiling as he walked their landlord out.  He walked into the bedroom and found Scott sitting on the edge of the bed, phone still to his ear.  Scott patted the surface next to him and Isaac took the seat.  Isaac leaned his head on Scott’s shoulder as the brunette continued his conversation.

“Mmhmm.”  …  “Alright, thanks, Derek.”  …  “Yeah tell Deaton I said ‘hi.’”  …  “Talk to you later.”  Scott ended the call and sighed.  “We have a problem.”

“What now?” Isaac groaned, not removing his head from its resting place.  “Hunters?  Werewolves?  Something else?”

“None of the above?”

Isaac lifted his head and their eyes met.  “What is it?”

“So, we lose our powers when there’s a total lunar eclipse, right?”  Isaac nodded.  “Well, there’s a total _solar_ eclipse in three hours.  Take a wild guess as to what happens.”  Isaac looked at him blankly but suspected what would leave his boyfriend’s mouth next.  “Our powers maximize.”

“I was really hoping you weren’t gonna’ say that.”

“I needa’ call Danny.  Can you call the Sheriff and cancel?”

“Yeah.”

— | TSE | —

Isaac walked back into the room and found Scott on the phone again, but not with Danny anymore.  “I know we can’t put it around a room, Stiles,” Scott said, standing with his back to their bedroom door.  “What about putting it around the block?  Like against the curb or something so it’s more out of sight?”  …  “There’s no point in getting your dad or the police involved…it’s only gonna’ be for a couple hours.”  …  “Yeah, Derek’s gonna’ take care of Danny since he’s closer; he wouldn’t make it up here.” …  “That’s what Derek said.  You should be fine.  And if you’re not, well, you two weren’t meant to be together anyways.”  …  “I’m kidding.  Well, Derek wasn’t but I am.”  …  “Alright, I’ll see you in a couple hours…hopefully,” Scott added teasingly.  “I know.”  Scott ended his third call of the day and turned, startled to see that Isaac had snuck up on him.  “Whoahhh.”

Isaac, who was leaning against the frame, only smirked.  “What _else_ did Derek have to say?”

“Uhhhhh, he, uh, he just said that we’ll be more prone to killing, so we should lock ourselves in.”

“And…?” Isaac replied, once again seeing right through Scott's transparently omitted lie.

“Uh…”

“About Stiles and Gage?”

“Well, apparently, if we’re with someone we love, we, uh, we have more of a chance to, uh, to control it.”

“Did he now?”

“He said it would be like, uh—god I can’t believe he put it this way—like wolves going into, uh, into heat.”

Isaac’s smirk immediately widened and grew even more devious.  He pushed himself off the frame and walked over to Scott.  “I think it might already be starting,” Isaac said, forcing his eyes to glow as he looked down into Scott’s browns, placing his hands on Scott’s hips.

Scott rolled his eyes though and slipped out of Isaac’s light hold.  “It doesn’t start for another two and a half hours,” Scott said, winking.  “We needa’ get as much done as we can.”

“But—”

“How done is the kitchen?”

“Almost half.”

“When it’s done, come get me and we can fuck in there…the bedroom’s still gonna’ be a…mess.”  Scott watched Isaac leave before he even finished his sentence and smirked, shaking his head amusedly as he returned to packing up things in the bedroom.

 

— | TSE | —

“Scott, I’m done!” came Isaac’s voice from the kitchen.

“Come in here, it’s about to start.”

“So am I,” Isaac said half-teasingly half-seductively as he walked into the room, pulling down on the zipper of his jeans.

Scott rolled his eyes but never took his eyes off of the moon inching towards the sun.  Isaac slid up behind Scott and wrapped his arms around his smaller alpha, planting a light kiss on the brunette’s neck and grinding his trunks-clad boner into the jeans before him.  Scott smiled at the warm lips and the tease of teeth every now and then, but then he let out a strong moan.  At first Isaac thought it was because his hand slipped under Scott’s black wife-beater, but then he felt it, too.  It smacked him rather hard.  Suddenly he felt hot all over.  His eyes began to tunnel and his fangs began to protrude.  He felt that familiar change, but this was intense like no other.

Isaac went to sink his teeth into Scott’s neck when his alpha changed everything.  In a split second, Isaac found himself on the bed, back down.  And there was Scott, almost pouncing on top of him, the alpha’s hands between his beta’s arms and torso, his red eyes gazing down into Isaac’s yellows hungrily.

Scott leaned down and instantly claimed Isaac as his, no sense of delicacy as he sunk his teeth into Isaac’s shoulder.  Isaac cried out, his eyes widening as his gaze shifted to the turning fan above them.  His legs bent up and his claws dug into Scott’s back through the brunette’s shirt.  As if on cue, Scott ground down into Isaac and everything, all sensation, all focus went _there_.

“Ahhgnn!” Isaac gasped out, his claws digging in even further, rutting back up into him.

The first minute mark passed and both werewolves jerked as the effects became even more intense.  Scott pulled away roughly, tearing some of Isaac’s flesh as he ripped his wife-beater from his skin.  Isaac went to bring him back down when Scott snarled, heeling Isaac back down to the bed.  In one mighty yank, Scott’s jeans were open and his raging cock was free.  He scooted forward and Isaac took him in, the latter desperate to not see that snarl again while just as hungry for his _mate_.  Scott began to thrust, not waiting for Isaac to build the sensations the brunette was used to.  His back arched, red eyes closing as Isaac took him all the way in with a vigorous hunger.  Isaac moaned around his alpha’s length, the sides perfectly gliding between the beta’s lower fangs.

When the next pulse hit them, Scott grabbed the back of Isaac’s head and choked him on his dick.  The blonde gagged and swallowed, doing his best to breathe, his claws clinging to Scott’s sides beginning to dig into his flesh again.  After one final push deeper, Scott pulled out and their animalistic gazes met.  He leaned down and crushed his lips against Isaac’s.  Their fangs bumped and their tongues melded.  They were tasting each other, getting the other’s scent and essence in one motion.  This was sex at its most primal level.  No thoughts invaded their minds.  It was all just feeling.

And Isaac knew how to move next.  When they broke apart Scott got to his feet and slipped out of his jeans and boxer briefs.  Isaac flipped onto his stomach and looked back at his alpha, his yellow eyes screaming for Scott to take even more control.  A new feral growl came out of Scott—one Isaac had never heard before—as his alpha tore off the rest of his beta’s clothing.  Scott leaned down and began to lap at Isaac’s entrance, nipping and eating every bit of flesh he could get his mouth on.

When the next wave hit Isaac arched as Scott’s tongue drove as deep as it had ever been inside him.  Isaac whimpered, his yellow eyes staring at the darkening wall parallel to the window.  He watched as Scott stood up and pushed in, slickened only by Isaac’s saliva.  His head fell back down to the bed as his grip into the sheets began to tear at the linen.  Scott wasted no time in fucking into him, using none of the normal grace or precision in building up.  He was only raw.

But with the next tremor, the true alpha was finished just after he began.  He fell over onto Isaac back, still deep inside him, panting into the blonde’s ear.  “Love you…” Scott finally managed audibly, though it was certainly more gritty.  “Isaac…again…”  And Isaac only nodded, pushing back.  Scott nipped at Isaac’s ear before standing up again and lifting Isaac to all-fours.  Isaac scrambled to get proper on the bed, now facing the head of it, and Scott followed, not once losing being inside.

Scott started again, a little more in control and a little more gracefully.  He hunched over, meeting his chest with the beta’s back.  Sweat mixed between them as the heat grew more and more domineering.  “Scott…” Isaac growled with lust, rocking back and forth in the sway of Scott's thrusts.  The alpha continued to run Isaac’s ear between his teeth, using his tongue just as devilishly.  He ran his hands along the underside of the blonde’s torso, feeling his rippling muscles.

“So good…rrghhh…” Scott half-groaned, half-growled.

They carried on like that for a while longer.  Isaac came handlessly but Scott was left unsatiated.  So they continued and Scott finaly came, and soon a vicious cycle began.  The heat was too intense and it was only getting worse with each passing minute.  But then something happened.

Almost an hour in Isaac noticed something new about Scott.  They had switched positions five times and were now back to doggy-style.  Their sex drives were only getting stronger and Isaac never let Scott pull out (not that the alpha wanted to).  But their heat, for the last minute, was growing at a much faster rate.  That’s when the last bit of light absconded from the sky and a surge like none of the others hit them.  Isaac didn’t think Scott could slam into him any harder, but this proved him wrong.

Scott began to hump him mercilessly, any control he’d gained over the last hour gone.  He was growling and grunting and Isaac’s initial pain was quickly forgotten when a greater pleasure settled in.  Scott collapsed back on top of Isaac’s back, his fucking never ceasing or losing speed.  His arms fell behind Isaac’s and his hot face leaned against the blonde’s equally hot shoulder.

Isaac opened his eyes, his head drooping between his own arms, only to see Scott looking…different.  Scott’s naturally hairy legs were sprouting even more hair.  He looked to where Scott’s arms hung and they too were doing the same, not to mention the black spots forming on the flat side of his fingers.  And then he saw it:  something fell between them.  And hung there.  And then it began to move.  “Scott,” Isaac panicked, his own speech difficult due to the encumbering feralness, “…tail…”

But Scott didn’t respond.  He only continued to move.  More changes occurred rapidly.  And soon, Isaac felt something thick slamming against him.  With wide eyes he looked back at Scott’s face, only to see a nearly transformed wolf’s face panting against his shoulder.  “Scah—fuck!”  The knot between them pushed a third of the way in and pulled back.  Then half and pulled back.  And then— _pop!_   “Ahh…fuuuck!” Isaac cried, his head falling back down once more.  Scott continued to hump his backside and Isaac could feel a rush of warmth filling him once again, but this time it didn’t seem to stop.

After a few moments Scott seemed to cease his motions and Isaac, despite his will, only squirmed.  He itched to release, the total eclipse at its peak, his rut at its max.  So Scott, somehow, got his paws onto Isaac’s back and began to move once again.  A lustfully-pleased-grin appeared on Isaac’s face and, when the knot began to tug a little, his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to pant.  A few thrusts more and he came hard, soaking the sheets below them once more, but this one easily the best of them all.

— | TSE | —

Isaac blinked only every couple minutes.  His gaze was locked to the once-again-lit ceiling of their bedroom.  He was on the carpet-floor, a towel under his knot-sized hole.  Scott had pulled his knot out and tried to repeat a second breeding when the seven minutes of the total eclipse ended.  The urges immediately began to decrease from there and Scott reverted back to his gorgeous human self.  Isaac only blinked now that it was all over.  He refused to dwell on all that had just happened, specifically the disturbing transformation in the middle.

Scott was in the bathtub, the water set cold to break him of the heat that was still sizzling out.  They hadn’t really spoken to each other since the transformation.  It was a topic that needed to be discussed.  The _first_ one, rather.  But neither could bring themself to speak first.  It was too weird.  So of course, to break the ice, Scott’s phone rang.

Isaac heard Scott answer it, guessing Scott had placed it on the toilet next to him.  It was Stiles—even without superhuman hearing he could hear the druid yelling through the mobile.  Isaac tried to focus back on the ceiling though.  He just needed to black out; sleep was preferable.  But then he heard something he didn’t expect.  Stiles said the word ‘pegging’ and then ask ‘Do you know what _pegging_ is, _Scott_?’ in a snarky and angry tone.  Isaac smirked and began to laugh a little.  His amusement didn’t stop and soon he heard Stiles yelling about Isaac laughing and hung up.

“Well that was—” Scott began.

“Hilarious,” Isaac finished.  Scott snorted but didn’t say anything.  “Can we…can we not do that again?” he continued, keeping his tone light.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Scott said and Isaac heard the back of his head thump against the tile.  “Do you wanna’ join me in here?”  When Isaac didn’t respond Scott added, “No funny stuff of course.”

Isaac smirked.  “I…I really want to Scott but I might need some help getting there.  My ass…it’s done for a while.”  Scott laughed and got out of the tub.  Isaac, who was on the far side of the bed next to the window, saw Scott appear at his feet.  He was dripping wet and gorgeous.

“I love you, Isaac,” Scott said, extending his arm and hand out.

Isaac took it and slowly, painfully got to his feet.  “I love you, too,” he said, pecking Scott on the cheek.


End file.
